Never Surrender
by BreeZombiee
Summary: On a trip back to McKinley Kurt hears someone singing in the auditorium on his way to the choir room. He finds himself helping one of the people he'd least expect himself to. Post Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Pre Silly Love Songs.


**Just a little one shot that came to me when I was listening to my itunes. The song used is Skillet's 'Never Surrender'. -Insert Disclaimer-**

* * *

Kurt sighed softly as he pulled into the McKinley high school parking lot. Even though he hated so much of this school, he missed it all the same. He missed chatting with Mercedes between passing periods. He missed helping Tina with last minute clothing emergencies, and directing Brittany to the proper direction of her classroom. He missed his girls, and he even missed the guys.

He missed the way that Noah would throw his arm over his shoulders so he wouldn't get thrown in the dumpster, or how Mike always seemed to be there when a slushie was going to head his way. Or the geeky things Sam would talk to him about when they were in History together. Or how his brother would always try to force a cookie on his or a bag of chips during lunch.

He missed McKinley.

But he didn't miss the dumpster tosses he got when Noah wasn't around. Or the slushie facials when he was walking alone in the halls. Or the fact that he lived his life in fear because of a stupid closeted gay jock and no one even noticed. He knew his friends loved him. But even they couldn't protect him from a death threat.

That's why it was safer at Dalton. He was accepted there and protected. But he couldn't express himself through his clothes. Or fight with Rachel for a solo and make fun of Mr. Schue's music tastes. He just had to form himself into another boring Dalton student.

He shook his head from his reverie, realizing that he'd been sitting in his car for ten minutes just thinking. He was supposed to meet Finn and the other's in the choir room at three for a little birthday party for Mr. Schue before they all went out to go bowling.

He stepped out of his car, pulling his jacket close as he walked into the school. The last time he had been here was on the football field, watching his glee club win the football game. Without him. He shook his head as he walked into the school and towards the choir room. All normal classes had let out and he had a feeling that New Directions were probably the only ones who still stayed after.

A familiar beat of music caught his attention as he passed the auditorium and he found himself back tracking. He slowly made his way in through the doors, surprised to find it almost pitch black except for the floor lights. From where he was standing he couldn't see who was playing the techno like rock song.

He froze when he heard someone start singing.

He recognized the voice, but still couldn't put his finger on it.

_Do you know what it's like when  
You're scared to see yourself  
Do you know what it's like when  
You wish you were someone else  
Who didn't need your help to get by  
Do you know what it's like  
To wanna surrender_

He recognized the song almost immediately, but still couldn't figure out who the voice was. They sounded so raw and hurt and into the song. He took a few steps forward, realizing that the singer was turned away from him. At least he knew it was male.

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better  
I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here  
And never surrender_

He wondered what would make this guy feel so hurt that he sang with such emotion. And the lyrics seemed to stand out to him. As if the person wanted help, for someone to reach out to him. Kurt found himself taking a few more steps forward until he could make out a letterman jacket. Woah? A Jock that wasn't in Glee was singing in the auditorium?

_Do you know what it's like when  
You're not who you wanna be  
Do you know what it's like to  
Be your own worst enemy  
Who sees the things in me I can't hide  
Do you know what it's like to wanna surrender_

The other's voice seemed even more emotional with those lyrics, almost as if they were holding in tears as they were trying to get them out. Kurt felt as if the singer was actually relating to the lyrics.

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better  
I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here  
And never surrender_

Kurt stared in silence as the person turned to the side just as he had reached the stage. He ducked down but the person didn't turn around anymore, so he stood once more, making his way towards the stairs to the stage.

_Make me feel better  
You make me feel better  
You make me feel better  
Put me back together_

Kurt pulled in a silent breath as he stepped onto the stage, staring at the person's back as the raw emotions rang through the last word.

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better  
I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here  
And never surrender_

Kurt knew that he should turn around and get the hell out of there. This was one of the jocks that wasn't in the glee club. They would probably kill him for spying. But the voice was so raw and emotional and hurt that he felt compelled to help.

_Put me back together  
Never surrender  
Make me feel better  
You make me feel better  
Stay with me here now  
And never surrender._

Kurt listened to the music in the cd player play out as the person took in a few shallow breaths, trying to get more oxygen into his lungs after the emotional singing. Kurt went to take a step back, his foot creaking on the floor board and the jock turned around to face him.

Both the boys eyes widened in shock as they stared at each other.

"Hummel?"

"Karofsky?"

Dave bit at his lip, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck.

Kurt should be scared. He should be frigging terrified. Now would be the perfect time for him to run and get his ass the hell out of there.

But Dave looked broken and ashamed and miserable. So instead he found himself walking towards him.

"You're good, Dave." He spoke quietly.

Dave looked at him in shock before a small smile fell on his face. "Thanks…" he muttered, and Kurt saw the tears in his eyes. Kurt took in one breath before making his way towards his bully. The one who kissed him and threatened his life. The guy who forced him out of his school.

He wrapped his arms around the larger boys waist, holding him close.

Dave froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around Kurt like a lifeline, crying into his shoulder.

Later, Dave would leave the auditorium silently.

Later, Kurt would walk into the choir room with a wet patch on his shoulder.

Later, the two would pretend like this entire thing never happened.

But right now, they were both content with the small white flag waving between them.


End file.
